Church of Glabados
The Church of Glabados, also known as Glabados Church, is a religious organization from Final Fantasy Tactics. Formed soon after the fall of Mullonde, the center of Pharism, it centers around a divine figure named Saint Ajora Glabados. Although Church of Glabados resembles that of Christianity, but the people worshiping the Buddha, it is a polytheistic faith. Tom Slattery, the translator for Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, explains it thus: : The whole monotheism/polytheism thing is something I've seen a lot of people mention. The Church of Glabados is clearly modeled around Christianity, and the religion itself would seem to be a monotheistic one. : Story The Church of Glabados began as a group of families who witnessed Saint Ajora's first miracle: as soon as he was born, he rose to his feet and proclaimed a well was tainted. Those who drank from the well died soon after, and those who overheard his prophecy were quick to proclaim Ajora a miracle and child of the gods. : In the Buddhist bible studies and legend says about this birth, the baby began to walk seven steps forward and at each step a lotus flower appeared on the ground. (In a Christian bible, never says Jesus walks on his feet soon after he was born). Then, at the seventh stride, he stopped and with a noble voice shouted: : "I am the chief of the world, : Eldest am I in the world, : Foremost am I in the world, : This is the last birth, : There is now no one more coming to be." When he reached twenty Saint Ajora began to spread the word of the coming of Paradise. Pharist priests, fearing his growing influence, tried him as a traitor to the Holy Ydoran Empire and had him hanged. His death became the doom of Pharism and the Empire, as both were decimated in a terrifying cataclysm. Those who had faith in Saint Ajora preached upon his divinity, and soon after, the Church of Glabados was formed. The Church of Glabados is corrupt and Saint Ajora Glabados was not who the church claims; he was in factpossessed by the Lucavi demon, Ultima, although few in the church know this. The leader at the time of the War of the Lions is High Confessor Marcel Funebris, who seeks additional power for the church by having the Order of the Northern Sky and Order of the Southern Sky weaken each other to create a power vacuum for the Church of Glabados to fill. He is unaware the Knights Templar, led by Folmarv Tengille, are possessed by the Lucavi and planning to resurrect Ultima. Even Funebris's second-in-command,Cardinal Delacroix, is in on the Lucavi plot. When Ramza Beoulve discovers what the Church of Glabados is up to, they label him a heretic to rid of him. This gives the Knights Templar greater freedom to impede Ramza's efforts to stop the Lucavi. Eventually, the High Confessor is no longer of use to the Lucavi, and he is killed by Loffrey with Folmarv and Cletienne Duroilooking on. The Church of Glabados survives Altima's downfall by preventing the publishing of the Durai Papers. The report is later discovered by Arazlam Durai, a descendant of its writer, Orran Durai, although it is not revealed what he does with his knowledge of the truth. In the Buddhism there it said there was a Goddess name Tara known for Buddhist savior-goddess. Category:Locations